


The Human

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Ones On The Other Side [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Demons, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Human, Incubus Dick Grayson, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Nephilim, Nephilim Tim Drake, Tim Drake is Robin, incubus, mermaid, mermaid jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: "There’s going to be a change around the manor that will likely very closely affect you, Jason, and Tim.”





	The Human

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the ages and what they are since I kept getting confused
> 
> Bruce - Seer - 35  
> Dick - Incubus - 18  
> Jason - Mer - 16  
> Tim - Nephilim - 14  
> Damian - Human - 10
> 
> *updated November 13, 2019. Apparently I never included this in the other side series. Oopsie

“Is everything okay, B?” Dick asked as he slipped into Bruce’s study.

“I wanted to talk to you separately from Jason and Tim,” Bruce replied. “Since you don’t want Tim to know what you are.”

“It was his mother’s dying wish,” Dick replied. “I couldn’t-”

“I understand,” Bruce said with a small smile. “The reason I wanted to talk to you separately is because there’s going to be a...change around the manor that will likely very closely affect you, Jason, and Tim.”

“Okay,” Dick said slowly. “What is it?”

Bruce heaved a sigh, running his hands over his face before clasping them together on his desk.

“I have a son, as I’ve recently learned,” he began. “Human. He didn’t inherit my Sight. And…”

Dick did not like where this was going. “And?” he asked cautiously.

“And he’s been raised... _ trained _ ...to kill anyone from the Other Side,” Bruce replied. “Trained to kill anyone who’s supernatural.”

“So you want Jay, Timmy, and I to pretend we’re human,” Dick concluded.

“Yes.”

“...Alright, I mean...I’m already doing it with Tim.” he flashed a smile. “How hard could it be?”

 

…………

 

“Oh my god,” Jason whispered as he, Dick, and Tim stood at the bottom of the stairs while Bruce and Alfred let Damian Al Ghul - Bruce’s  _ only  _ biological child - into the manor. “He’s a mini Bruce!”

“And these must be the street rats you’ve collected,” Damian was saying, gesturing to them with such a look of disgust that Dick had to physically hold Jason back to stop him from using any of his supernatural strength on the kid. 

“They’re your brothers,” Bruce corrected as the five of them made their way to the dining room. “And really, Dick’s the one who found them.”

“If it weren’t for him, I’d probably still be homeless,” Jason said as they all took their seats at the table, Damian literally  _ snarling  _ when Dick and Jason took their seats on Bruce’s left and right.

“ _ I  _ am father’s true son,” the boy declared. “ _ I  _ am the heir to the company, therefore only  _ I  _ should sit on his right.” he leveled a dangerous glare towards Dick. “Remove yourself from my birthright chosen seat,  _ heathen.” _

“Damian!” Bruce snapped, though Dick’s expression remained calm.

“Of course,” He said politely as he moved across the table to sit next to Tim who sat on Jason’s left who sat on Bruce’s left. “Just for tonight though.”

“Obviously,” Damian sneered. “Seeing as tonight is your last night in my father’s presence-”

“So Damian,” Tim cut in. “Tell us about what you did growing up?”

“I hunted.”

“Oh?” Jason asked, leaning forward. It was clear to the both of them that Dick had been slightly uncomfortable so they were rushing to fill the silence. It was also clear tha Damian hated Dick the most.

He’d only been there for thirty seconds.

“What did you hunt?” Tim asked.

“Tim,” Bruce warned. But it was too late.

“Those of Supernatural existence,” Damian replied. “The scum of the earth. Freaks who dare to cloak themselves as mortal and fool any innocent human who may stumble into their path.”

And boy, didn’t that just apply to Dick and Jason who both used a form of Glamor Magic to hide specific parts of themselves that would give away what they were.

“That sounds…” Dick cleared his throat. “Interesting.”

“I have also been trained to notice even the slightest ripple of their cloaking magic,” Damian went on. “You see-”

“Forgive me, sirs, for taking so long,” Alfred said, cutting Damian off as he entered with the meal. Dick let out a very quiet breath of relief, casting Alfred a strained smile.

“Why isn’t  _ he  _ eating?” Damian demanded, gesturing to Dick who was the only one without a plate. Damian’s expression turned to one of disgust when he saw the fish and shrimp on Jason’s plate. “And what is  _ that _ ?”

“I have specific times I can and have to eat,” Dick replied. “And Jason has a specific diet he has to have.”

Damian clicked his tongue. “Uncultured swine.”

The night pretty much went on like that.

 

……………

 

“Hey,” Dick said as he knocked on Tim’s open door later that night. The three of them had decided not to go on patrol, if only to keep Damian in the manor for the moment.

“Hey,” Tim replied. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, just wanted to make sure you were alright,” Dick replied as he walked in and took a seat on Tim’s bed. “I know Dami was kinda rude.”

“Kinda?” Tim replied with a scoff before shaking his head. “No, I’m fine. He seemed to focus his attentions on you and Jason anyway.”

“Yeah, well, that could change,” Dick murmured. “I finally got that lease through for my new apartment so I’ll be moving out soon.”

“Good,” Tim declared. “Seriously, Dick. Damian  _ hates  _ you. Like...I’d watch my back sleeping tonight if I were you. He looked like he was ready to ram a sword through your gut.”

Dick gave a weak laugh, but if he was being honest that seemed like a very real chance.

“Look, I don’t know how he feels about Nephilim,” he began. “Just...be careful, okay? Watch out for Jay?”

“You mean Jason who has supernatural strength and can hide away in the water for hours and hours?” Tim asked, deadpan. “Shouldn’t he be the one watching out for me?”

“Both of you should watch out for each other,” Dick replied with a smile. “I don’t want to come visit one day and find both of my brothers dead.”

Tim nodded. “We will, don’t worry,” he assured.

“Good,” Dick told him, smiling. “And...maybe sleep with one eye open? Just in case.”

“You too, Dick.”

 

……………

 

“How are you doing?”

“Well, the brat certainly hates us,” Jason replied as he swam laps in the manor pool while Dick sat on the sidelines, watching. The mer ran a webbed hand over his hair before swimming over to rest his arms on the rim of the pool. “But so long as we’re careful, I don’t think he’ll figure anything out.”

“You mean so long as you swim and I eat while he’s asleep or not around?” Dick asked with a grin.

Jason shrugged. “Pretty much,” he replied. “At least you won’t have to keep anything quiet though. You’re moving out soon, right?”

“Tomorrow, yeah,” Dick replied. “It’s going to be weird. Hard to adjust.”

“Your apartment is officially Safe Haven,” Jason declared, pulling himself to sit up on the edge of the pool, muscles rippling in ocean blue tail glimmering in the natatorium lights. “For both me and Tim.”

“Definitely,” Dick agreed. “If Dami gets to either of you, don’t hesitate to come to my door.”

“Will do,” Jason replied.

“What are you two doing!?”

“Shit,” the boys hissed as they scrambled to get Jason out of the pool. Thankfully, Jason had enough control over his two forms - Mer and Human - that he was able to shift back just seconds before Damian was close enough to see.

“Jay was swimming,” Dick replied, helping Jason to his feet since he knew his brother was unstable on his legs after the switch.

Damian narrowed his eyes, turning his glare to Dick. “At midnight?” he demanded.

“Best time to swim,” Jason replied. “Why are  _ you  _ here?”

“I will be doing laps of the manor from now on,” Damian replied, sword clutched in his hand. “To make sure none of supernatural entity try and break in.”

Jason and Dick shared glances as Damian turned and stalked away.

“Uh oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment letting me know your thoughts!


End file.
